The Dukes
The Dukes is Hanna-Barbera's Saturday-morning cartoon based on the prime-time series The Dukes of Hazzard. Both series aired on CBS. The actors from the prime-time series reprised their roles in the cartoon. The launch of the cartoon series was delayed until 5 February 1983, possibly due to the 1982 Animators Strike. Premise The show features the Duke boys and their cousin Daisy in an automobile race around the world against Boss Hogg, Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane, and Roscoe's dog Flash in a duel for the prize money, which the Dukes hope to use to keep the family farm from being foreclosed by Boss Hogg. Actually, Boss Hogg wants the money and the land for himself, so he, Roscoe and Flash plan various schemes to keep the Dukes from winning. Most of the adventures are read from a postcard by Uncle Jesse Duke to his pet raccoon, Smokey. The first season was produced when the live-action show replaced the original actors with similar characters, Coy and Vance Duke, after the actors playing Bo and Luke walked out over a dispute about royalties. Thus, the first season of this animated series featured Coy and Vance. Bo and Luke eventually returned in the second-season premiere, "Boss O'Hogg and the Little People". This episode also featured a new introduction and opening narration that reflected the change in characters. The series followed no particular logical geographic path. Another inconsistency was that in The Dukes of Hazzard, Bo and Luke were on probation, implying that they (but not Coy or Vance) could not leave the state of Georgia, much less the United States. Availability Warner Archive released The Dukes: The Complete Series on DVD 7 December 2010 in region 1 as part of its Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner Bros.' online store and Amazon. Episodes Season 1 # Put Up Your Dukes! # Jungle Jitters # The Dukes of Venice # Morocco Bound # The Secret Satellite # The Dukes of London # The Greece Fleece # The Dukes in India # The Dukes in Uzbekistan # The Dukes in Hong Kong # The Dukes in Scotland # The Dukes Do Paris # The Dukes in Switzerland Season 2 # Boss O'Hogg and the Little People # Tales of the Vienna Hoods # The Kid from Madrid # A Dickens of a Christmas # The Canadian Caper # The Dukes in Hollywood # A Hogg in the Foggy Bogg Voice Chacterizations * Catherine Bach as Daisy Duke * James Best as Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane * Sorrell Booke as Boss Hogg * Byron Cherry as Coy Duke (season 1) * Christopher Mayer as Vance Duke (season 1) * Denver Pyle as Uncle Jesse Duke * John Schneider as Bo Duke (season 2) * Frank Welker as Flash the dog, Smokey the raccoon and the General Lee * Tom Wopat as Luke Duke (season 2) Credits Season 1 * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: John Bradford, Benny & Clive Ferman, O. Gordy, John Graham, Orville Hampton, Tom Ruegger, David R. Toddman * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Director: Oscar Dufau * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry * Story Direction:Pete Alvarado, Ron Campbell, Warren Greenwood, Steve Hickner, Cullen Houghtaling, Lew Saw, Mitch Schauer, Jim Simon, Wendell Washer, Roy Wilson * Featuring the Voices of: Catherine Bach, James Best, Sorrell Booke, Byron Cherry, Christopher Mayer, Denver Pyle * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Additional Voices: Jack Angel, Chris Anthony, Jered Barclay, Michael Bell, Bill Callaway, Phil Clarke, Peter Cullen, Keene Curtis, Jennifer Darling, Dick Erdman, Linda Gary, Joan Gerber, Ernest Harada, Bob Holt, Stan Jones, Paul Kirby, Peter Leeds, Ken Mars, Edie McClurg, Scott Menville, Larry Moss, Laurel Page, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Phil Proctor, Bob Ridgely, Neilson Ross, Mike Rye, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, John Stephenson * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Floro Dery, Curtis Cim, Jesse Santos, Mel Keefer * Layout Supervisor: Charles Grosvenor * Key Layout: Terry Lee Keil, Cliff Voorhees * Layout: Pete Alvarado, Al Budnick, Barrington Bunce, Nino Carbe, Tom Coppola, Franco Christophan, Marija Dail, Jaime Diaz, David Dunnet, Owen Fitzgerald, Jim Fletcher, Andrew Gentle, Norm Gottfriedson, David Hilberman, Carol Holman, Dave Hoover, Cullen Houghtaling, Terry Hudson, Raymond Jacobs, Karenia Kaminski, Masao M. Kawaguchi, Ken Landau, Jack Manning, Greg Martin, Alex McCrae, Russ Mooney, Raymond Morgan, Phil Ortiz, Lewis Ott, John Perry, Joe Roman, Linda Rowley, Ernie Schmidt, Joel Seibel, Robert Smith, David West, Roy Wilson * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Carlos Alfonso, Juan Pina * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Gil DiCicco, Andy Phillipson, Dennis Venizelos * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul Strickland * Ink and Paint: David Law * Sound Direction: Dick Olson, Joe Wachter * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Terry Moore * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Mary Gleason, Catherine MacKenzie, Sue Sawade, Kerry Williams * Re-Recording Engineer: Bill Henderson * Music and Sound Effects: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Manager: James Wang * Animation Production: Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture has made the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Copyright © 1982 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * The Dukes of Hazzard Copyright © 1982 Warner Bros., Inc. Season 2 * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producer: Kay Wright * Associate Producer: Doug Paterson * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Carl Urbano, John Walker, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Ann Tucker * Story Direction: Ron Campbell, Lew Saw, Mitchell Schauer, Bradley Rader, Roy Wilson * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Featuring the Voices of: Catherine Bach, James Best, Sorrell Booke, Denver Pyle, John Schneider, Tom Wopat * Voices: Jack Angel, Susan Blu, Rick Cimino, Philip Clarke, Keene Curtis, Dick Erdman, Pat Fraley, Gary Goren, Joy Grdnic, Phil Hartman, Bob Holt, Arte Johnson, Stanley Jones, Paul Kirby, Sherry Lynn, Pat Pinney, John Stephenson, Janet Waldo, Alan Young * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Mel Keefer, Floro Dery, Gabriel Hoyos * Layout Supervisor: Richard Slapcynski * Layout: Busina Milan, Sebastian La Costa, Gaynor Medlin, Chris Minos, Jack Lipowczan, Simon O'Leary, John Podmolic, Bruce Pederson, Joe Shearer, Peter Sheehan, Pere Van Reyk, Mike Trebert, David Foster, Don Ezard * Animation Director: Geoff Collins * Animation Supervisor: Gerry Grabner * Animation: Ray Bale, Sue Beak, Dick Dunn, Peter Eastment, Peter Gardner, Leanne Hughes, Greg Ingram, Jon MacClennahan, Paul Maron, Kevin Peaty, Mike Stapleton, Di Rudder, Chris Dawson, Ray Brown, David Smith, Gairden Cooke, Peter Luschwitz, Pam Lofts, John Eley, Steve Robinson * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Backgrounds: Mike King-Prime, Gerry Lieu, Oleg Rozyn, Ken Wright, Milan Zahorsky, Milena Borkert, Rod Simpson * Xerography: Joan Lawson * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Donene Bailey * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Camera: Mark Benvewnuti, Tibor Papp, Joanne Pringle, Zbigniew Sulkiewicz, Tanya Yiskich, George Vrozina, John Ilmenstein * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Cecil Broughton * Effects Editors: Kerry Williams, Catherine MacKenzie * Re-Recording Engineer: Bill Henderson * Music and Sound Effects: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Manager: Jack Pietruska * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Animation Production: Hanna-Barbera Australia * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture has made the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Copyright © 1983 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * The Dukes of Hazzard Copyright © 1983 Warner Bros., Inc. External Links * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/D-F/The_Dukes/ The Dukes] at the Big Cartoon Database * [http://www.hazzardnet.com/the-dukes-of-hazzard-animated-series/ The Dukes animated series] at HazzardNet.com Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:CBS shows Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index